Excuses
by I-Sort-of-Mean-It
Summary: Abel seems awefully shakey this evening...... Hellsing crossover. AxA Yaoi.Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to said authers whatever their names are and sadly, I do not own them.

In addition, I would like to thank Zanzaforhire, for their story (especially Caught, which ya'lls should check out if you haven't already) is what inspired this.

* * *

She stared out of her long paned window into the cold nighttime sky. The moon light shone bright in her room onto her four-poster bed. Black and silver drapery adorn her windows and king-sized four poster. 

"Where is that man?!" Though her tone presented anger and impatience, her heart rang with worry. A large red hat and cloak hung off the massive chair at her desk cluttered with paper work. Thoughts of doubt plagued her mind as she slid into beautifully embroidered silk P.J.'s, the letters C.A. printed in purple calligraphy on the collar.

"Maybe this mission was just too much for Abel….." she muttered while climbing under the black covers.

He had been sent on a mission about four days ago. It shouldn't have taken long, infact he should have been back two days previous.

"Or maybe you're too impatient and doubtful of me." A low, sweet voice whispered in her ear. Lady Caterina turned to see none other than Abel Nightroad lying next to her. His eyes glowed a red so fierce within the darkness under the comforter and the now drapery blocked windows. Caterina sat herself up to get a better view. She thought her mind might be playing tricks.

Propping up on her elbow to get a better view, she relished the reality that he was there. It was no trick. Black A.X. robes and all. His gloves ripped, cloak covered in small amounts of blood. He smiled brightly, baring fangs brighter than pearls.

"Sorry for the interruption and lateness. There were afew separate matters I needed to attend to before returning."

& & &

Noises erupted from the room. Tres walked quickly down the corridor, loading and cocking his guns. He kicked open the door to which the noises had come from. There on a small twin-sized bed sat a sleepy-eyed Abel with a perplexed expression.

"Father Nightroad, have you sustained injuries?" Guns pointed, he looked around the room. There were no signs of a break in or attack. It was as if a ghost had stirred.

"It was just the wind, Tres, you can head back to sleep." He waved his hand signaling the Gunslinger to leave.

"Yes, sir, Father Nightroad." He chorused in his usual monotone. The android shut the door and walked back to his room down the hall. It couldn't have been the wind, Tres knew, but not a part of his being could disobey a direct command from a comrade. Still…he couldn't help but wonder what it was that had caused such a noise…..

"I told you not to be too loud." A deep, sly, almost demonic voice whispered. A vampire appeared out of the darkness. Long black hair, startling blood red eyes, perfectly carved features, this was a king among Tarren and Methuselah alike. He quickly took place over Abel under the covers on the small bed.

"Marry had a little lamb, eyes were blue and cold. If we play very quietly, my lamb, Marry never has to know." The vampire Alucard whispered seductively in Abel's ear.

"I…I f-fear no evil for thou…" He bit his lower lip in attempt to silence a moan as Alucard's lips slid over his neck.

"Sweet talk gets you no where with me little Krznik." A smirk played across his lips.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do….." Abel muttered between pleasure-filled sighs.

& & &

"What was so important that you delayed you trip home?" Caterina's eyes blazing into his now blue ones.

"I ran into an old acquaintance…" He said with a slight laugh.

Her gaze shifted away from his. There was something not right about him……this trip had done something to him and it wasn't for the better. She shrugged off the thought and hugged him. Abel was taken aback, it was on an EXTREMELY rare occasion that she hugged him or anyone.

"Father Nightroad."

"Yes, Caterina-dono?"

"Change your robes and go take a bath, you stink."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave an embarrassed smile before exiting her room into the long corridor. Running back to his room he ran into someone. It was Ester.

"Abel??"

"Hi Sister-Ester."

"Where have you been?"

"I was out on a mission, now if you'll excuse me I have some urgent business to tend to." His voice was shaky, expression nervous. He broke into a sprint right past her.

"What has gotten into him?" She muttered while walking towards Tres' room.

He sprinted into his room, closed and locked the door and looked around nervously.

"Are you so scared of being caught, Father?" The deep, seductive voice called once again.

Abel shook his head. The voice was nothing more than his mind replaying the last two nights. He undressed, showered, and stumbled into bed.

"Why are you here?!" He whispered angrily.

"Because you want me here.." something whispered behind him.

"I want not your company." he tried to state in his most holy manner.

"Your sweet lips say the words, but your thoughts betray them." Alucard wrapped an arm around Abel's bare chest.

"We're with the A.X. Do you know what that means?"

"That there's a risk of getting caught. That makes it more fun, more enjoyable." The last words slid off his snake-like tongue so enticingly.

"Leave now, heathen." His voice trembled under the temptation. The vampire's fingers worked their way down his body until he hit the spot. He grabbed tightly and sighed in his ear.

"You're sweet, Hershey…"

"You know you've got…quite a strong grip." Abel fought inside himself about what to do, sadly both sides were evenly matched. He slid his hand up and down, loosening and tightening his grip. The Krznik still waged war inside himself. Alucard continued to play.

"Well? Are you going to make a decision?" Cold sweat wracked his body. His insides twisted and turned with the pressure. He turned to face the vampire. Prying his hands away, Abel moved quickly. He bit Alucard on the neck hard.

Once again noises came from the room in which Abel resided. Tres along with Hughes and Ester walked quietly down the corridor to the room. Hughes picked the locks, turned the knob, and flung the large door open. Blue and red eyes flickered away from each other to the three shocked characters standing in the door.

"Father Nightroad, have you sustained any injuries?" Tres said while pointing the gun towards the bared Alucard. He ducked behind Abel in time to grab guns of his own.

"Stop Tres!" He screamed. The android lowered his guns and stared at him with the cold stare that was programmed. Ester's jaw dropped, eyes wide with shock. Hughes could do nothing but stand there, shocked and perplexed, gaze still emotionless.

Abel laughed nervously as Alucard made an attempt to slip away.

"How could you, Father Nightroad?" a strong female voice coated with anger and hurt said from behind all of them.

Lady Caterina was behind them the whole time. Her face was carved with lines of anger, broken trust, and bitterness. The true sadness and hurt that lied in her eyes couldn't help but make him feel guilty.

"I….I really have a good explanation for this one, Caterina-dono…"


End file.
